


Boy X With X Wings

by ShimmyShamWithTheFam



Series: Fan X Art X Fics [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dragon Gon, Fanart, Fanart-fic, Fantasy AU, Prince Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmyShamWithTheFam/pseuds/ShimmyShamWithTheFam
Summary: Gon and Killua have been meeting in secrecy to go on small adventures in the forests of the Kukuroo Kingdom.It is on one of these occasions in which Killua and Gon learn a little more about each other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fanart-fic! Enjoy~

Killua couldn’t help but stare at the boy in front of him with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Despite seeing each other every day for the past few months, he would always feel his breath hitching when his eyes graced upon the two limbs that naturally rested close his body. Both of the large appendages reflected golden-green colors, and if Killua took an even closer peek, he could make out the details of the smalls scales that lined in rows. In order to make room for the two large members that sprout from his shoulder blades, Gon sported a backless top that reached over his shoulders and covered his neck, almost similar to a turtleneck. Where the clothing didn’t cover, freckles could be seen washing over the boy’s sun bathed skin.

It was honestly hard to believe that Gon wasn’t just some dream, or maybe even an creation from his own imagination. But the smooth, scaled textures underneath the tips of his pale fingers served as proof enough. Gon was real.

And Gon had wings.

“They feel pretty weird, huh?” the owner of the wings chuckled at his friend’s curiosity.

Killua hummed in confirmation while continuing to stroke the left limb protruding from Gon’s shoulder blade. “How did you get these? Were you born with them?”

“No; my aunt told me that my dad was experimenting with a few things when I was a baby. Apparently he had decided to test some sort of potion on me to test if a human could acquire certain traits from different beasts. I guess you could say his test was a success.”

Killua’s lips pulled down into disgust. “He did that to you when you were a baby?! What a terrible dad!” The wings that Killua had easily become accustomed to petting were ripped from under his touch. The owner peered back at him from over his shoulder in the most childish pout in existence. 

“I don’t think it was wrong!” Gon objected. “They’re a part of me! Are you saying you don’t like them?!”

“Wha- no! That’s not it! I just was thinking that he just did it when you couldn’t even say you were okay with it!” Killua tried to reassure his friend that he had no actual qualms about the wings themselves. Just the morality in which Gon had acquired them. 

Then again, Killua knew he had no room to talk where morals of family members are concerned. Considering his father was the current ruler over Kukuroo Kingdom, the family demanded certain… training practices for self defense and survival of torture methods in case he was caught by an enemy. Much of these tactics included becoming immune to poisons, electricity, and whipping. But Killua had figured out in the short while that he had known the dragon boy that it was one thing for Gon to go through abnormal events. But it was another for his friend to do so. It was probably best that Killua stay silent on that subject for a while.

The pout that rested on Gon’s face instantly brightened into the widest smile Killua could have possibly imagined. Sometimes, Killua wondered how the other teen was able to smile so widely without making the muscles of his cheeks sore. 

 

A bell chimed from the distance, reminding them that their time together was short.

“”Ah! I have to go back before my lessons starts!” Killua exclaimed hastily. He tried to stand up, but was quickly reminded of why they had been sitting. “Ouch!” His back hit against the tree behind him as he whimpered.

“Killua, does your ankle still hurt from the fall earlier?” The young Zoldyck winced in a reply. In all of the wonder of Gon’s wings and amazing chocolate, Killua had completely forgotten that when he and Gon were playing at an earlier time, he had twisted his ankle and face planted into the ground. He wasn’t normally the clumsy one of the two; no, that was normally Gon’s field of expertise. But somehow, Killua became much more aware of his inelegant tendencies. Today was just another painful reminder that Gon has such a peculiar effect on him.

“I’ll be fine,” Killua finally breathed out. “But I have to get to my lessons soon or my mother will be pissed!” 

“Well…” Gon shimmied his eyes down at Killua’s bandaged ankle before looking back up into crystal ocean eyes. “I could fly you back?”

“What?! Gon, that’s crazy-” Killua immediately protested at the offer. It was stupid, really. He had been through various tortures in his ‘training sessions’. A twisted ankle was nothing in comparison to what he had been through in the past.

“How so?” Gon used his pouting face for the second time that day. “You’re hurt and it’s a long walk from here to your home! It would be much faster and easier if I just fly you over there!” 

“Gon, I’ve never-”

“Please, Killua?” The pout transformed into the largest pleading eyes he could muster. It was Gon’s signature “get Killua to do what I want” face. And it worked every time.

“Okay, fine! Fine! I’ll let you do it, just stop looking at me like that!” Killua hates how quickly he gives into Gon, sometimes. But he can’t help it. 

Gon cheers with pure enjoyment at his victory, and jumps to his feet at a terrifying speed.

“Here! You’re gonna have to hold on tight!” The dragon boy tells him as he faces his kneeling back towards Killua. Ocean blue eyes sigh as he begins to wrap his arms around his friend’s neck with little certainty. The white haired boy took the time to notice that his heart rate had increased significantly, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the nervous anticipation of being air born or if it was from being compressed so tightly against his friend. Either situation wasn’t quite ideal for the poor boy, emotionally.

Gon gathered his hands beneath Killua’s knees and pulled him up so that the other teen relaxed into his back. Now that Killua sat piggyback against Gon, Killua wasn’t quite sure what to do. So he decided that the best idea was to tightly knit his eyes close and waited for the swooshing noises of wings cutting through the air.

“Are you ready, Killua?” a soothing voice met his ears.

“Yeah, sure fine, just get it o-VER WIITH~” half way through Killua’s sentence, Gon kneeled down in preparation for take of. Within less than a second, his feet pushed mightily against the ground, creating a howling sound against their ears. Killua’s muscles tensed around Gon’s neck, leaving hardly any room for the dragon boy to breath. But Gon didn’t mind; he knew this was a brand new experience for Killua. So instead he smiled patiently while waiting for his friend’s intense screaming to settle under the wind. 

 

Killua shivered as the air cut through his hair and face. He pressed his face into the nape of Gon’s neck, wishing that the ground wasn’t hundreds of feet below him. He never realized how much he loved having cold pavement against his feet until now. This was such a bizarre feeling; being air born. He wanted down, he wanted down, he wanted down. This was a terrible idea, he could have walked it. Sure, the sore ache would be pretty annoying, but he could have done it. And it’d be so much better than pressing his eyelids tightly together and contracting every single muscle in his entire body. It’d be so much better being able to open his eyes and see-

“Killua! Open your eyes!” Gon shouted over the howling whistles of the wind in their ears. Killua almost shouted ‘no’ at the top of his lungs. But something made him second guess that decision. And so he complied, slowly unfolding his lids. 

 

-The most beautiful scenery that only the two of them shared.

 

“Wow…” His cobalt eyes played against the top of the greenery far below them. Too condensed and pressed together to make out any details from so high up. But there were also homes and buildings and white churches. And Large hills and small mountains from across the way, covered in grassy fields And the beach off bits of ways into the distance, but still close enough that the clear waters of the ocean could be seen in its accompaniment. 

“Pretty, huh?” Gon questioned from behind another signature sunshine smile.

“Yeah…” Killua gasped breathlessly. “Is this what you see all the time?”

“Yup! I love it! It’s so nice looking over the forests and the ocean!”

“It’s amazing!” Killua broke into the largest smile he could, marveling at the landscape. No longer did he wish to be planted to the ground. Rather, he wished that he could stay up in the sky with Gon forever.

“Ah, Gon! Look!” His left arm released from Gon’s neck and pointed below them. “That’s my favorite sweets store! Oh!” his hand pointed slightly farther up from the building. “And there’s that lady that gives me sea salt chocolate all the time! And then the small bakery that I take Alluka to all the time when we sneak out! That’s her favorite place to go!”

Gon couldn’t hold in his laughter. “You sure love sweets, Killua!” 

“Well duh! Chocolate is the best food in the world! I live off of it!”

“Killua that’s not very good for you!” Gon nagged playfully. Killua scoffed at him.

“I never asked for your health tips, Gon! Just keep flying! We’re almost there!”  

Gon’s ringing laugh chimed through Killua’s ears. It was then that Killua sighed and rested his head in the juncture of Gon neck. For the rest of the flight, they stayed silent; both being truly content with having each other’s company amidst the sky. Just the two of them.

 

Disappointment filled Killua’s heart when he felt Gon carefully dive down. This was the end of their small adventures for the day, Killua realized. And he hated the fact that each day with Gon felt shorter than what he would have preferred. If it were up to Killua, he’d spend all day with Gon, not that he would ever admit that to anyone but himself… Okay maybe Alluka.

When Gon landed skillfully on his feet, he continued to walk with Killua on his back. It was only when Canary, Killua’s favorite guard had sprinted to meet them. She would always meet them at the end of their small adventures guide Killua back to the castle as if she had never left his side. It was an unspoken agreement amongst the three. Gon would come by in the afternoon and they would run off together to play or explore. Then when the chiming of the church bells bled through the air, they were ripped from their playtime and met back with Canary so that Killua could attend his lessons. If he attended his lessons, then his mother wouldn’t snoop and follow Killua around. So they had to make do with what time they had together.

Canary’s eyes immediately set onto the bandages wrapped tightly about Killua’s ankle. “Your highness, what-” 

“I just tripped and twisted my ankle. I’m fine!” Killua assured before she could finish her concerned inquiries. He grimaced at the pronoun reserved for his social classification. It felt wrong to be called something so ridiculous.

“I flew him over so he didn’t have to walk on it the whole way. I think he should be fine from here!” The winged boy gently kneeled down, releasing his grip from underneath the knees of his best friend. Once Killua’s feet met the ground, there was a bit of wobbling as his body had finally caught up with the adrenaline rush he had experienced just a minute ago. 

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Canary bowed in gratitude. Killua rolled his eyes at this, wishing that his guard didn’t have to be so formal but knowing she had no other choice. Even if only just in the presence of Gon and Killua. 

“It’s no problem, really!” Gon scratched the back of his head is if he were embarrassed by the sudden gratitude. This had become a rather routine act between Gon and the young guard.

“Alright, you two,” Killua leaned his weight on the foot he hadn’t twisted. “I got a lesson starting in about five minutes! I’m in kind of a hurry here!”

“Right! Sorry, Killua!” Gon grinned. 

Killua stuck his tongue out, playfully. “See yah later!” Gon was about to reply with the same phrase. But instead stepped forward; closer to Killua.

Blue eyes widened when foreign lips brushed against his cheek. It was a small, quick peck of affection against the flushed cheek. But Killua still couldn’t stop himself from reaching his hand up and tracing where Gon’s lips had touched moments ago.

Gon gave no time for Killua to sputter. He simply gave one more signature smile before replying, “See yah, Killua!” And with that, his wings were pushing him back up into the sky.

 

Killua stood stunned with the palm of his hand resting against his cheek. “Did… Did Gon just…” His voice stuttered into the air. Of course, this was not a question meant to be answered. The action itself, answered for him.

“Your highness… Your lessons.” Canary reminded, although she was quite amused by the display Gon had given.

“...Right.” Killua turned and leaned against Canary to support him. As they walked away, the slightest grin pulled at the prince’s lips. “”That idiot…” he murmured under his breath.

 

But he knew he’d wait with little patience for the next day to see his friend with the dragon wings.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Link to the fanart is here: https://shimmy-sham-with-the-fam.tumblr.com/post/158207979150/for-the-promptsrequest-project-fantasy-au-for  
> One of these days I'll find out how to put a darn picture in here... But for now, I guess links will have to do...  
> I hope you enjoyed this~!


End file.
